


Eyes

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [39]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s), angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never knew just how much could be said through their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

She saw him then.

He stood out from everyone else crowding the streets of Central. His golden eyes seemed to find her too, amidst the crowd. She found herself not being able to turn away as he stared intently at her own blue eyes.

In that single instant, thousands of emotions came fluttering back with an almost painful force on her heart.

Countless summers and winters had gone by without any news about the Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother, and all she could do was wonder where they were and hope they were safe. Trying to forget him had been a long and difficult process too, and though having him many miles away during those tough years had undeniably helped her make it through okay, now… now everything seemed like a wasted effort.

And as they both stood their ground, she soon began to wonder  _why._

__Why had he not returned to her years ago? And now, why did he not approach her? Of course, she could ask herself the very same question—why did _she_ not move?

Why did he keep staring at her in the first place? And why,  _why_  could she not tear her eyes away from him either?

Seeing those unmoving golden orbs solely focused on her gave her hope dammit, hope that she was deathly afraid of because of the pain that was sure to come.

Could it be that he had returned to see her? Could it be that maybe he felt something—

The answer to all of Winry's questions arrived in a pair of chocolate brown eyes plastered onto the pale skin that made up the girl's face, along with the locks of brunette hair that appeared to bounce as she latched onto him like a leech, managing to finally tear his golden gaze away from the girl with the sunny blonde hair and hopeful sky blue eyes.


End file.
